As methods for aerological observation, there is known a method in which an observation balloon hanging a radiosonde is sent up to observe atmospheric temperature and wind direction, for example, in the sky by the radiosonde. In this method, the radiosonde in the sky wirelessly transmits observed information and a receiver on the ground receives the observed information.
The present applicant has developed balloon-launching apparatuses that automatically launch observation balloons without the assistance of an attendant (Patent Literature 1, for example). In such a conventional balloon-launching apparatus, cartridges for holding balloons are placed evenly in a circumferential direction of a rotary table.